Abimbola
About 'Abimbola' 'Zombie' is not a word used much around the Mansion. But an experiment looking into human and bear tissue found the closest thing to it. These tissue samples were merged together, and used on a slave named Abimbola. Some people call this example unstable and zombie-like, others just think Abimbola is making everything up and putting on an act. Barry included. First things first. Abimbola was Barry's best friend before Eugene came along. Eugene was bought in to replace Abimbola's duties, and although Abimbola is still alive to this day, he cannot perform cleaning duties very well. The reason for this? He is chained to the totem pole of flamed revenge, a hotspot for funnymouth and others to hook up with unsuspecting Mansion drifters. Abimbola cannot speak, or perform any human like acts anymore apart from running and screaming. Abimbola has a taste for blood, and will probably never forget that. Abimbola also has the ability to spit blood at anyone in close proximity. He has been seen violently throwing up blood at Madz if she approaches him, although Madz is immune to the virus for some reason. Anyone else that takes the blood into their own bloodstream is immediately infected. For this reason, we had to chain Abimbola up. He killed all the Scientists in the lab where they were experimenting with the human and bear tissue samples. Many of them instantly died, with their eyes pushed into their heads being the main cause of death. Two, however were infected. We had to call in Mike to eliminate them, and we were worried for a little while as he consumed some of the blood by accident, into a cut on his hand. Barry still believes Abimbola is putting on an act, pretending to be a 'zombie'. Everyone else is convinced or frightened to death by Abimbola, so they won't go near him. Unfortunately, we cannot allow Barry to go near his former colleague as he may become infected - that would be a sad day. We sent in Pissed-off Peter to sling some insults Abimbola's way, which made Abimbola visibly angrier. Various racial slurs were used, and Pissed-off Peter was paid for his help. However, making Abimbola more angry is probably the worst thing to do. Last week, he was mocked in jayl cell #3, up in the Tower of the Blacks. This was before we moved him. Mel-Goggragog was floating down the corridor, keeping an eye on each prisoner. Abimbola was literally seething to get out of his cell, and attack the man that was mocking him over in cell #6. Mel decided to let him out, and Abimbola literally ripped the man to shreds before feasting on his corpse. After showing the video of it to Barry, he has since been convinced that his old friend has indeed turned undead. Soon we plan to use Abimbola as an athlete in the BN-KOlympics, where most athletes train for fighting and raw power only, such as Mike.